


The Letter (Regulus' Farewell)

by Esin_of_Sardis



Series: The Blood That Binds [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, backposting old fic, originally on fanfic.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esin_of_Sardis/pseuds/Esin_of_Sardis
Summary: "Found in the bedroom of Regulus Arcturus Black, by the recipient, Sirius Orion Black, 1 July 1995, almost seventeen years too late." When he comes back to 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius finds a farewell letter written by his brother before his death. A one-shot semi-sequel to "Good Luck Brother" (but reading the first isn't necessary to understand this one).
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: The Blood That Binds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094339
Kudos: 11





	The Letter (Regulus' Farewell)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is a semi-sequel to my other story "Good Luck Brother". You don't have to read it to understand this one, but they go together. Enjoy and review please!

Found in the bedroom of Regulus Arcturus Black, by the recipient, Sirius Orion Black, 1 July 1995, almost seventeen years too late.

_Sirius,_

_I don't know who to write this to, so I'm writing to you. I know we haven't spoken in years, not since you left home. I see you sometimes at school with your friends. But from now on I won't see you there anymore. Even if you hadn't graduated last spring…_

_That's why I'm writing this letter. (I apologize for my handwriting. My hand is shaking so badly now just thinking about this.)_

_I'm sixteen. My birthday is in a month. And I'm writing to tell you…to tell_ someone _…that I don't think I will reach that birthday._

_You see, you were right, Siri. About the Dark Lord, about our family, about everything. I was just too blind to see what you were trying to show me. I realize that now. I wish I could run away like you did, but I have nowhere to run. The Dark Lord will always find me. I can't escape from him now. I took the Dark Mark last Christmas. You were at Potter's again. Cousin Bella was there. She said she was so proud of me. As were mother and father._

_I've discovered one of the Dark Lord's secrets. An Unbreakable Vow prevents me from writing the words, but you can ask Kreacher. He knows a little._

_I'm going to do it tomorrow. I'm going to act on my knowledge. I don't think I'll survive it. Kreacher almost didn't the first time. But it has to be done. I want the Dark Lord finished. The things he's done, Siri…the things_ I've _done._

_I'm going to die tomorrow._

_It's an odd thought. I know it must be done. I'm not scared…just sad. I'm not going to reach seventeen. I'm not going to come of age. Or finish Hogwarts. You'll probably be in shock to read this what with your reputation, but I'm going to die without having ever kissed a girl. I suppose I'll be scared tomorrow. When I actually get there. But now I just need to tell someone. I don't even know if you'll ever find this letter._

_This is awfully Gryffindorkish of me, isn't it? Awfully brave and noble? Trust me, if I could see a way out I would pull a Slytherin and take it. But there isn't a way out. Not for me. All of my so-called friends are devoted servants of the Dark Lord. And I can't turn to you. If I had any idea where you were, I'd come and find you…but there isn't time. Then my punishment from the Dark Lord for consorting with blood-traitors would be worse than death. Far worse._

_So, good-bye Sirius. I know it's been so long, but you've always been my older brother and I've always loved you. I just hope that your fate is happier than mine._

_Ave atque vale, brother._

_Regulus Black_

_Writ this day, 7 August, Year of Our Lord 1978_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so much has changed since I wrote this fic. It's 2021 when I import this to AO3 and I can see all the ways the fandom and the world were different. I hope you enjoyed this trip down memory lane.


End file.
